The Experiment
by Randomus Prime
Summary: "Oh! Intriguing! Subject #2, despite the hopelessness of the situation, still holds onto his posture and generating illusionary authority! Indeed interesting coding!"      Ultra Magnus x Cyclonus, Tentacles, Sticky


**The Experiment**

**Author's Foreword**

This is my first attempt at yaoi with tentacles, again, you were warned.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus finally came back online again. Slowly opening his optics, a huge wave of irritation came over the mech; what the hell happened? How could he, Cyclonus, second in command of Galvatron himself, allow this to happen -whatever has happened?<p>

Getting up, he looked around. Green-tinged metallic walls surrounding him on three sides and energy bars along the fourth? Great! He was a prisoner! How could this day get any worse?

"Hm, indeed I should speed up the test but I am afraid the test subject is not yet ready for the expe… Oh! You are awake!" A Quintesson scientist robot accompanied by two sharkticons flew across the hall to Cyclonus' cell holding in his tentacles some form of tablet and a writing device, "Great! We can start shortly then!"

"You will tell me IMMEDIATELY what is going on here or in the name of Lord Galvatron you will be terminated permanently!"

"Oh! Intriguing! Subject #2, despite the hopelessness of the situation, still holds onto his posture and generating illusionary authority! Indeed interesting coding!"

"Answer me AT ONCE!" Cyclonus seriously was beginning to lose whatever little patience he had to start with; attempting to smash the energy bars with his fists, only to be shocked and thrown some distance back into his holding cell.

"Sturdy, sturdy design!" The scientist leaned in a little bit to see better into the prison cell, "Indeed one of a kind specimen! Oh great! Subject #1 is awake! Now we can begin!"

"W-w-wait!" The Decepticon got back on his feet but was completely ignored by the Quintesson who already left the room. He decided to think of a way to get out of this slagging place back to Lord Galvatro… wait … subject # 1? Subject #2? What?

Suddenly a trapdoor opened below him, making the huge Decepticon fall. Damn! They even disabled his flight capabilities!

After a few seconds of free-falling and darkness, he finally landed on something mushy.

"What in the name of Lord Galvatron is that?" Cyclonus finally looked at what he fell on only to find himself surprised.

The tentacles felt organic but there were definitely some technological parts to them.

"What is this?"

He felt one of the tentacles make its way up his foot. Kicking and stomping on it, Cyclonus looked for some sort of exit but only saw an observation deck covered with glass; behind it, the Quintesson scientist closely observed the Decepticon, putting down notes on his tablet.

Cyclonus wanted to run up the wall and try to break the glass shielding, but a much bigger tentacle grabbed his foot making the mech lose balance and fall to the ground. Growling, he twisted apart, fighting to escape the techno-organic's hold. He soon found himself overwhelmed as more tentacles sprung out on him and began sliding their way all over his body.

.

.

Ultra Magnus did all he could, but in the end, no matter how many of them he stomped, punched, or ripped apart, more just kept coming; shortly wrapping all around the Autobot Commander's hands, legs, torso and other body parts restraining his movements completely.

"Gah! Must fight to the end!"

Not that he could -the tentacles were too strong, even for a robot as powerful as Ultra Magnus.

Still struggling, he was suspended in the air as more tentacles came seemingly out of nowhere and began to make their way towards the mech. The ones wrapped around his body began emanating some kind of a pulse that slowly took away the Autobot's will to resist the techno-organic probes. He was quite scared as to what they would do to him. Little did he know, little did he know...

Finally, the next wave of tentacles reached his body and slowly crawled up his legs, exciting the bot more with every passing astrosecond to his own surprise. Beginning to moan from just the rubbing, more tentacles made their way towards the suspended mech, teasing sensors all over his body.

Ultra Magnus was really surprised with his reaction, he never expected to like this, he didn't when Hot Rod attempted it. Still trying to somehow resist it physically and mentally he was quickly succumbing to the pleasure. Primus! Those tentacles knew what to do and where!

They inched their way to Ultra Magnus' valve and mouth, over his chest plate and spinal struts, the excitement only growing in him more. A small tentacle reached the bot's valve. It rubbed along the tight rimming, but it didn't want to penetrate it, not yet.

"Aaaah, aaaaahhhhh, aaahhhhngghhh."

It began teasing and tickling the sensitive parts, making Ultra Magnus shift this body to spread his legs wider against whatever little will he had left to resist; granting more room for the tentacles to do their job.

Now, even more of them were wrapping around the huge armored body, one particular big one getting closer to his mouth. It pulled back its skin-like covering to reveal a fairly big techno-organic spike. On reflex, since he was not longer in control of his body, Ultra Magnus stuck his glossa out, opening his mouth very wide and leaning in towards it. He gently began licking the tip, making bridges with the fluids that came slowly pouring out of the spike's slit. Eventually the tentacle began taking over the action and moving itself in and out of the Autobot's mouth faster and faster, still being serviced by the tongue all over; making it twitch, grow bigger and pour out more liquids, creating very arousing sounds that only excited Ultra Magnus more with each passing stroke, moaning from pleasure.

Meanwhile, another group of the tentacles made their way towards Ultra Magnus' erect spike. Yet again finding himself surprised, now, that his spike was actually that big! It never got even half as big with Hot Rod playing with it!

They were rubbing against his unit, spreading their juices all over it, gently caressing it, with each move generating more pleasure than the bot ever felt before, making his back arch from all the awesome sensations.

In the mean time, the techno-organics teasing his valve finally began getting more serious. At first, they slightly pushed against the relaxed walls, lubricating them as their thrusts got stronger and more decisive with each passing moment. Finally, one of them got in, just the tip, at which Ultra Magnus, despite his mouth being occupied, began gasping and moaning louder and louder as it got deeper and deeper, pushing against him from the inside, feeling every vein on the spike.

And then another two made their way through, stretching the bot's valve even wider to let more of their kind inside.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't no longer resist even on the programming level; the sensation was just out of this world! With a progressively louder yell Ultra Magnus arched his back yet again and let out a huge load out of his spike, in mid air still thrusting his hips harder and faster in rhythm with the rest of the tentacles.

Noticing that he was still as hard as a diamond, wanting more than just tentacles for his spike, he tried using his hands to satisfy himself but the tentacles' hold was still too strong. On top of that, smaller ones made their way all over his body, under his armor, slithering, they activated even more sensors, adding to the already ecstatic state of the bot.

A door in front of him opened, out of which slowly Cyclonus was dragged out by the tentacles, too serviced by them, except that he was facing down, legs spread out wide, with a few techno-organic rods penetrating the Decepticon.

As they got closer to Ultra Magnus, the tentacles quickly removed themselves and switched their targets to other body parts. He looked at Cyclonus' valve, slowly dripping with love juices from the tentacles; the bot realized that he wanted it, wanted deep inside that luscious space.

As if knowing what the Autobot was thinking, the tentacles holding him shifted to bring them closer, closer and closer. A few wrapped around his spike and helped guide it inside of the Decepticon as they rubbed against it.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Cyclonus was losing his mind just like Ultra Magnus. They didn't care anymore for the raging war, they didn't care anymore for the fallen millions; they just wanted to overload many, many times.

The bot, never stopping from thrusting his hips deeper inside Cyclonus, feeling the con's tightening valve, multiplying the pleasure many times over and coming closer to orgasm with each astrosecond. There was no way he would stop now that Cyclonus too began moving his hips in rhythm with Ultra Magnus, separating far enough that only the tip of spike remained inside that glorious heat; slamming back in, and penetrating again and again and again, until both could no longer hold it in. With the sound of Cyclonus' spunk hitting the floor, the Autobot Commander overloaded inside the Decepticon, making his valve overflow with the bot's liquids as the tentacles released their own set of warm, sticky, sweet juices; covering both mechs completely, filling their mouths and running down their steaming plating.

"Marvelous! The experiment is a resounding success! Huh?" The Quintesson scientist turned to one of the consoles that set off an alarm, "What is it? A black hole? What? But we still have the human female to experiment upon!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**_

_There you have it, my first attempt at yaoi tentacle rape, enjoy! ^^_

_Thanks a lot to Crescent-moon-demon for editing._

_C.M.D. and me were once talking about ... honestly i do not remember what about ... but there you have it! Random idea along with some curiosity turned into this! Makes you wonder whether Quintessons are into tentacles ... I mean they have them ... so ... makes sense!_

_*spoliers* You can probably tell that this is from the episode where Ultra Magnus, Cyclonus, Wreck-Gar and Marissa Fairborne (?) get captured by the Quintessons and they perform random experiments upon them and eventually stumble across a black hole was it? Something along the lines of._


End file.
